<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【莫萨】野梨树 by Homo_1720</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846792">【莫萨】野梨树</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720'>Homo_1720</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO 上车吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【莫萨】野梨树</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>野梨树</p><p>开就完事了！好激动哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>Warning：ABO/mob提及/米扎flo萨/圣妓提及/莫名其妙背景/</p><p> </p><p>  “Sabrina①，安东尼奥·萨列里，Bello，Bello，”莫扎特是从“商船之家”的水手那得知这个Omega的，“老兄，”很快水手们想起这位远道而来的音乐家来自奥地利，就开始七嘴八舌的用英语混杂着德语嚷着，“美人，先生，垃圾堆中的金盏花，他甚至还懂音乐！您去试试吧，他闻起来像是蜂蜜——我们都爱他。”说着那个有着坚实肌肉的黑发水手塞了一张卡片到他的口袋里，“看在您为我们演出的份上，明天我们就要去萨摩亚了，那儿的黑姑娘各个都热情漂亮，您也可以跟我们一道——”</p><p>  “不用了，谢了，”音乐家的回答是抽出卡片挥了挥，“我还打算在这里多留几天，你知道——。”纵使他逃家，也不至于是要一船把自己送到太平洋中的一个小岛去，他并没有成为爱德华·巴纳德的志向。水手们拍了拍他的肩膀，带着威士忌和汗水的手在他的外套上留下印记，用各种语言祝福他在这里过一个开心的夜晚。莫扎特的金发几乎要在浓烈的金合欢气息里被抛光了，让他看起来更像是酒吧里的一颗金色的星星而不是一个来纵情一夜Alpha。靠近海港的酒吧里从不缺腰肢柔软大腿丰腴的Omega，不少不愿做军妓的beta和omega都会逃到“商船之家”里，一方面是水手们不会让自己的乐子白白送给别人，另一方面是在这里能搞到不错的鸦片来。甜和腥的鸦片焚烧的味道混合着omega的信息素从每一个门缝里缓慢的滴淌下来，顺着鼻端兴奋着每一位alpha的神经。</p><p>   他小心的躲开拥有丰满胸脯的红发绿眼睛爱尔兰omega，她身上风信子的味道几乎让音乐家目眩神迷；又绕过一个黑发碧眼的吉普赛姑娘，她絮絮叨叨的向他手中塞了一颗犬牙，“为了爱情，先生，”她的法语有几分难掩的口音，“为了爱情。”</p><p>   莫扎特收下这份礼物，那颗犬牙触碰到了那张卡片，磕在他的食指上。他将卡片抽了出来，借着昏暗的灯光凑上去，除了一个洇开墨水的地址和萦绕在纸上的极淡的蜂蜜味道，他无法从上面找到任何属于另一个人的特征，像是鸦片的淡蓝色烟雾笼罩中的一个模糊的影子。</p><p>地址所在地是一间海岸旁的旅馆，已经离红灯街有了一点距离。海风稀释了酒精和性的气息，只有时不时的、从紧闭的窗子里飘出的叫喊象征着夜晚还尚未结束。老板见音乐家进门也只是抬了抬眼皮，扫了一眼那张卡片，从一大串钥匙里取下一把，“去吧，您的运气真好，”他意有所指的笑了笑，将钥匙放在木桌上，“20比索，记得留在他的书里。如果您想带走他，就在这个盒子里留下500比索，他就是您的了。“木盒散发的刨花味让莫扎特皱了皱眉。</p><p>“您在开玩笑。“</p><p>“是的。“老板挤了挤眼睛，“您可以花500比索带走任何一个，但是你没法带走他。”</p><p>  他站在灯光的阴影之中。莫扎特感觉胸腔里的空气被抽走了，取而代之的是蜂蜜，大量的蜂蜜如涨潮般涌来，而对方甚至没有回过头来，只是沉默的站在阴影之中摆弄着花瓶里的花，他穿着对于娼妓而言过于难脱掉的外套和马甲，小腿袜在他修长的小腿上绷紧，几乎要与黑夜融为一体，这一切让他看起来更像是一位有地位的先生而不是旅馆里的应召。</p><p>“萨列里先生。”小音乐家觉得喉头干涩。那人听到自己的名字时微微怔愣了一下，空气里的蜂蜜停滞了一瞬，随即又开始缓缓的流动，似乎要将门口的人拉进甜蜜的深渊。他回过头来了——那是一双琥珀色的眼睛，在黑暗里也亮的惊人。Omega微微低下头，完全走进了灯光里。“您希望我怎样做呢？”他开口道，那法语口音是如此的柔软，像是一颗颗土耳其软糖。莫扎特深吸了一口气——只是纯粹的蜂蜜的味道，有些Omega会使用劣质的信息素香水来招揽生意，很显然眼前这个人不在之列。</p><p>“我希望能借用一下您的钢琴。”音乐家的金发在烛光下近乎是金丝，他咧嘴笑起来的模样活像是快乐王子，萨列里在微微的惊讶中思索片刻，点点头示意可以，便退到了另一侧的凳子上坐下，正襟危坐的样子像是随时准备引颈就戮。莫扎特解下了自己的领结，行了一个对于任何年代来说都过于花哨的礼，“沃尔夫冈·阿玛多伊斯·莫扎特，为您效劳！”</p><p>信息素，萨列里首先感觉到了一丝防备的动摇，他破碎的、陷入泥潭的灵魂在玫瑰与麝香的气息中发出轻微的应和，它本能的向温暖的发光体靠拢过去，却被理智给拉回来，alpha释放的适量信息素很好的暂时缓解了发情的不适，至少萨列里能够好好的坐在软垫上，而体液还不至于打湿它。莫扎特弹出一段小夜曲后他们之间的气氛不再那么紧张了，萨列里甚至微微放松着靠在了椅背上，这让他们看起来更像是一对好友正在放松的享受着工作之后的乐趣。</p><p>这个Omega喜欢自己的音乐。年轻的alpha心中像是有一个小小的气球正在膨胀，这让他闻起来和看起来都更像是一只开了屏孔雀，正得意的炫耀着自己的每一片羽毛，他的音乐也越发的精巧华丽起来，两只手在键盘上轻快灵活的跳跃着，极尽一切手法去取悦眼前的omega。莫扎特说不好自己为什么暂时不愿与这个omega春风一度，也许是他进门时的那一撇给他带来的感觉。萨列里需要的更多应该是安抚——</p><p>他实在是破碎得太彻底了。像是一朵完全被碾碎的玫瑰，每一片花瓣上都是伤痕与痛苦。他简直就是在用自己的全部生命支撑住自己不要倒下去，而他的眼神绝望的吓人，似乎是在睡梦中得知死讯的疯子。</p><p>但他实际上并不确定这是否是一个好主意，至少对于他的自制力来说，这个主意糟糕透顶。显然，如果老板跟他说他运气很好的时候他还有些莫名其妙，那么现在无疑是清楚的了，眼下这个omega正处于发情期，他在萨列里的身上并没有闻到其他alpha的气息，很显然，他是第一个。而他心中更希望自己是最后一个。</p><p>“老板说您是无价之宝。”莫扎特开口，他的声音有些沙哑，“多少钱也不会卖掉您，那您可以来买我。只要一点点报酬，我就是您的了。”</p><p>萨列里的眼睛瞪大了一些，他从未听到任何一个alpha向他提出过这样的请求：“那么我应该付出什么才能买下您呢？”他的喉舌背叛了他的意志，询问这个问题听起来十分荒谬。</p><p>“只要一个吻。”金发的青年眼睛亮闪闪的看着他，舌尖湿润了一下自己的嘴唇，“只要一个吻，我就是您的啦。”他微微张开双手，像是讨要糖果的孩子。玫瑰和麝香的味道在空气中噼啪爆炸着如一个个烟花。萨列里感觉自己的身体不受控制的站了起来，像是身体被魔鬼控制了，而他的灵魂浮在肉体之上。</p><p>他脚步虚浮，仿佛踩在云端。直到自己嘴唇在对方唇上印下一个颤抖的吻，像是被烫到般快速退了回去——他从不跟嫖客接吻。“为您效劳，先生。”alpha露出一个灿烂的笑，伸手环住了萨列里丰腴的腰，手指隔着衣服微微下陷。</p><p>他有一副好身材，莫扎特凑过去吻omega的嘴唇，蜂蜜的气息在他的鼻端跳动着，如同蜜棕色的火焰在他的心头燃烧，他的手急不可耐的钻进了萨列里的衣服里，肆无忌惮的抚过大片的皮肤，感受着对方在自己的手下轻微的颤抖。发情期的omega在这样久的煎熬之后本身就是强弩之末，而今被信息素冲刷的神经已经完全绷断了，他大口呼吸着空气，无意识的用鼻尖去拱alpha的腺体希望得到更多。</p><p>一丝不苟的衣服被alpha解开，小心细致的仿佛在拆圣诞礼物。莫扎特已经硬的发痛了，他在萨列里发肿的腺体上舔来舔去，用犬齿轻轻的啃咬，像是对待一颗舍不得吃下去的糖。温柔点，他时刻提醒自己。缓慢正试图解开对方吊带袜扣子的手却被拉住了，他不解的向上看，萨列里眼睛里都是湿润的情欲，咬着嘴唇摇着头，像是狠狠的将灵魂丢在地上那般，抓住他的手去够自己的后穴，莫扎特摸到了一手的湿凉，粘腻的液体甚至还顺着他的手一滴滴流下来。</p><p>“快点——”omega仰高了脖颈，上半身反弓起来任由莫扎特舔咬他的乳头，“快点——”</p><p>湿黏的水声从腔道内传来，莫扎特的手指在里面翻搅着摸索，他的裤子被Omega的手胡乱拨了下来挂在腿上，听见omega发出一声迷迷糊糊的啜泣，阴茎被握住的感觉让他抖了一下，“别急，亲爱的。”他拨开萨列里的手，已经陷入情欲里的omega迷茫的看着莫扎特，似乎不明白他正在做什么，“你会得到的。”萨列里此刻像是一个盛满了爱欲的杯子，泉水泊泊的流到莫扎特的手心里。他抬起头去吻他的omega，去舔舐他的齿列，去轻咬他的舌尖，温柔的信息素像是温水将萨列里浸泡。让他一时认为他在同自己的情人做爱而不是一个在海港旅馆里等待客人来操的婊子，莫扎特正小心的用吻和爱将萨列里拼合起来，那双眼睛里的痛苦如同珍珠上的泥沙被一点点洗去，露出本身柔润的光泽来。</p><p>不管如何，他被安抚了，化成了一汪春水。Alpha的阴茎进入时他没有感觉到任何痛苦，除了让他感觉灼伤的饱胀几乎没有任何不适，而莫扎特还在等待他的反应，那双发亮的眼睛紧紧的盯着他，萨列里甚至觉得那是属于一头豹子的眼睛，野性又美丽，他鬼使神差的去吻它们，得到了一声轻笑，“谢谢你的赞美。”alpha的声音都染上了得意，取悦自己的omega时他们的本能，莫扎特缓缓的摆动腰部，让节奏由慢到快，将萨列里也变成某种乐器，在他顶进去的时候发出柔软的咕哝和轻轻的啜泣。</p><p>乳头被揉弄吮吸的发红发肿，如同两颗沉甸甸的樱桃在微微摇晃，柔软的体腔让莫扎特感觉自己陷入了黄油里，滚烫的刃破开内里，流出温热透明的液体来，萨列里是男性omega中少见的宽胯，丰腴的臀部挺翘又柔软，他总能唤起人最原始的肉欲和幻想。他像是盛开的金合欢，泡在深褐色的蜂蜜里，只要撕开柔软的伪装，内里的甜蜜就会涌出来。</p><p>金发的音乐家感觉到身下的人轻微的抽搐，伸出手去摸他的阴茎，omega已经射的一塌糊涂，精液顺着莫扎特的指缝混合着后穴涌出的液体浸湿了一小块床单。萨列里瞪圆了眼睛，徒劳的试图向自己的身后伸出手去——大量的液体从他的后穴里喷了出来，甚至打湿了莫扎特的耻毛。</p><p>“你太棒了。”兴奋的alpha像是金毛小狗一样舔吻他的脸和脖子，去啃咬耸出的蝴蝶骨。我们可以要三个孩子。莫扎特感觉到了柔软的吸力，快感让他头皮发麻，萨列里的后背多了许多失控的红印和吻痕，它们很快就会如同凋谢的花显出青紫色，但他并不在意。他发出一声短促的气声，被顶到生殖腔口的感觉陌生而酸涩，他本能的要去推拒对方的动作被打断了。“您愿意跟我走吗？”萨列里的手被别在了身后，可以挣脱开的力度，而他只是软下身体用肩膀落在床上，抬高了臀部接受撞击。盛不下情欲的杯子涌出大量的蜂蜜，他本能的扭动腰胯去得到更多快感。</p><p>“您愿意跟我走吗？”alpha又问了一次，“我家在萨尔茨堡，家里还有一些钱，我是一个音乐家，您跟我结婚可以有稳定的生活。”他在向萨列里承诺婚姻和家庭——家庭，omega的本能在他的血液里欢唱着，玫瑰的味道在空气中越发浓烈，萨列里的舌尖几乎都品尝到了玫瑰花瓣甜涩的味道。关于家庭的幻想把他的灵魂带的极远，而快感又将他拉回来，他在拉扯之中沉沉浮浮。他张了张嘴，发现自己吐不出半个字，他的内里已经被玫瑰花瓣填满了，他快要溺死在这场幻觉里了——</p><p>莫扎特尝到了萨列里的眼泪，发情期的omega比平时更加敏感，他放慢了节奏，用坚定而缓慢的力道去顶对方的生殖腔口，这次萨列里只是剧烈颤抖了一下，不再挣扎了，他的脚趾紧紧的蜷缩，体内被撑开的酸涩和恐惧感让他甚至要尖叫出声了。“没事的，没事的。”他的alpha在他的嘴角胡乱吻着，“您愿意跟我走，对吗？”他在要求最后的许可。</p><p>“是、是的——”他在高潮的刺激里尖叫着，防线全数垮塌，莫扎特在下一次抽顶中撞进了他的生殖腔，过强的刺激几乎化为了疼痛，阴茎进到了前所未有的深度，alpha的犬牙咬破了他的腺体，信息素像是蜂蜜融化在水里，这是之前他所有的客人都不被允许的。他像是蝴蝶标本被钉牢了，一动也不敢动，甚至一下哽咽都会拉动他的神经。结开始膨胀，紧接着是一个缓慢的，被填满的过程，他的生殖腔像一个小气球一样鼓了起来，里面装满了精液，他甚至产生了能听见液体晃动的声音。</p><p>莫扎特让萨列里顺着他的力道侧躺下——omega像是从水里捞出来了那般，浑身透湿还在发抖。他们像两个勺子一样严丝合缝的贴在一起，结还没有消退下去，萨列里无意识的抚摸自己的肚子，在即将做母亲的幻觉里迷迷糊糊的感觉幸福。玫瑰的苦涩被蜂蜜冲的极淡，融合的信息素很好的安抚了omega的神经，他在莫扎特的怀抱里昏昏欲睡。“等明天早上我可以带你从窗户边溜走，我的朋友在商船上上班，我们躲到船舱里，很快就能到我家了。”莫扎特对自己的omega爱不释手，他亲吻着萨列里的后颈，兴奋的说着计划，“你会不会有孩子呢？我爸爸妈妈和姐姐肯定喜欢你，你看起来那么得体，你还懂音乐——”</p><p>“安静，莫扎特。”萨列里连眼皮都不想抬起来，他的脑袋已经被那些幻想填的满满的。他与现实仅仅连着蛛丝那么细的线，现在要做的就是放他坠入沉沉的睡眠里。</p><p>“您要叫我沃尔夫冈！”他年轻的爱人抗议着，示威般轻轻拉扯了一下还埋在对方身体里的部分。</p><p>“沃尔夫冈。”他妥协了，显出几分装模做样的不情不愿。</p><p>“晚安，安东尼奥。”莫扎特像一只得到玩具的大猫，将萨列里抱的严严实实。他心满意足的规划着他们的未来——他们要在萨尔茨堡完婚，再去维也纳施展他们的才华，安东尼奥会给他生下几个孩子？他更喜欢女儿——她会有金色的头发吗？但据说生育对于男Omega是一件艰难的事，他也可以只要一个孩子······</p><p>他还有很多事情没来得及想，就跟着他的安东尼奥滑进比现实更美好的梦里去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>